User talk:Marluxia1
Okay... You can't copy the text straight from another wiki. You have to get the info, make it into your own words, then put it on. Can you please fix Organization XIII? SSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!-XD Rodin da Hood That was random. I'm off to make a templtate! The wonderfullest template of them alll! ~INK Uhh... The users that you put in the club are not here so delete the names in red.Marexl 00:51, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Why don't you take a break.You can leave it for now. Marexl 01:50, 17 November 2008 (UTC) What are you doing to the page? Marexl 01:51, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Question... Actually two. Is Axel still open? If not then that's okay. Just wondering. And the second. Since you're so good at the talk bubble thingys, I would be very grateful if you would fix the one I made. It's template: Xicera. I don't want the time on it and do you think you could get the shorter code for me? thx, Xicera KH Wiki How do you know that I'm from the Kingdom Hearts Wiki? Marexl 21:09, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Q? What was your question then? Marexl 02:27, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Organization XIII thingy Can i join th Orgxiii as ummm.......the leader of a open person......or........ as Roxas or Vexen?? I Quit-User:Sonic Fan I noticed you have the Organization XIII stuff in your userspace. Can I be Xigbar, by any chance? -- Can I be the leader of The Demyx on this organazation. -User:Sonic Fan OK im not to busy!! -User:Sonic Fan Zelda Wiki On your club there can you make a box that says cloaked member and put me there?Please? Marexl 22:02, 19 November 2008 (UTC) GTS Please visit mine and JZ's Wiki at http://gonetoosoon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page this link. We need you to help so get as many people you know to come and join our Wiki! THANKYOU! Marexl 20:51, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Rollback Not sure if you knew, but people who are sysops already have the ability to rollback, so giving them "rollback" doesn't actually do anything. FYI :) -- 02:38, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Where? :I'm here. -- :Oh, well don't worry about me, I'm currently testing some pretty useful JavaScript and CSS and templates and stuff at the other wiki I'm at, so you might not see much of me while I'm doing that, but when I'm finished, I'll bring them here to let us use them. I'm particularly working on some shiny new buttons for the edit toolbar. -- :Right, I'm busy fixing up some very, very random (and a couple of funny, slightly/very offensive ones :P), and I will do the toolbar icons soon. -- One of the offensive ones is w:c:vs:Template:Expletive, which is absolutely hilarious because it has some really funny non-offensive ones too :P -- Neopets link http://www.neopets.com/refer.phtml?username=xx_destati kerixa; a new member of organization 13 can i make a page for kerixa? i always wanted to share her with other people. Unregistered Contributer says go on just for laugh mate and check out fight suggestions K&N V L&X Ooh Hey Marluxia! Long time no see! I have an idea on how I might be able to help this Wiki. I can try and get editors from the KH Wiki to help here. Like the new logo and front page images I did? —Marexl 16:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC)